The present invention relates to a self-illuminated hop scotch game and more particularly pertains to providing an improvement in playing the game of hop scotch.
It is customary in the playing of hop scotch for the participants to mark on a ground surface, such as a street or sidewalk, the playing field. This is usually accomplished using chalk or crayons. The field generally consists of a plurality of defined areas arranged in different designs according to the desires of the participants. The participants then hop from one area to the other in accordance with rules of the game. Generally, when playing outdoors, the playing field will not last long enough to play on different days, due to inclement weather erasing the playing field. Additionally, the game is generally limited to play in the daytime so that the playing field can be properly visualized. Furthermore, the participants use found objects, such as rocks or bottle caps, as their markers for playing the game.
The present invention attempts to provide a permanent playing field that can be seen at nighttime in addition to daytime, and also provide markers that are constructed of a soft material that can also have additional functions to liven up the game.
The use of hop scotch games is known in the prior art. More specifically, hop scotch games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing the game of hop scotch are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 25,474 to O'Rear discloses a portable foldable construction for a hop scotch game. U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,536 to Hase discloses a portable hop scotch game that can be rolled or folded. U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,340 to Stasiuk discloses a series of rings used for a children's hopping game for use outdoors or indoors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,793 to Mudry discloses a game field divider for playing inside.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self-illuminated hop scotch game for providing an improvement in playing the game of hop scotch.
In this respect, the self-illuminated hop scotch game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an improvement in playing the game of hop scotch.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved self-illuminated hop scotch game which can be used for providing an improvement in playing the game of hop scotch. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.